EVEN MORE Friendly Battles You Wouldn't Find
by Cloud Tribal
Summary: Well, I decided to write a sequel to my successful fic "Friendly Battles You Wouldn't Find." In this edition, there are two battles that some of my readers sent in, as well! So read and review please!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this fic, except myself.   
  
EVEN MORE Friendly Battles You Just Won't Find  
  
Odd Friendly Battle #13  
Zidane and co. are walking through a random forest.  
Friendly Battle music begins to play.  
Baku appears.  
"AACCHOO! Can AACHOOO give give some Ore?" he asks.  
"What?" comments Zidane.  
Baku replies, "I need it to fix the Prima Vista."  
"Oh. I don't have one," sighs Zidane. He cringes, waiting to be hit by an attack.  
"Alright then," Baku says and leaves.  
"What? I didn't get hurt?" Zidane says to himself, wide-eyed.  
  
Odd Friendly Battle #14  
Zidane and co. are walking through a random forest.  
Friendly Battle music begins to play.  
Regent Cid appears.  
"Please give me an *gwok* Ore, Zidane," Cid says.  
"I though you stopped doing that," Zidane says.  
"I *gwok* know. Anyway, this is a matter of the utmost *gwok* importance to Lindblum. Please   
Zidane, give *gwok* me an Ore."  
"Uhh...don't have any," Zidane replies.  
"Well, in that *gwok* case," sighs Regent Cid," I'll just...see you in hell!"  
Cid summons the RLAF (Royal Lindblum Air Force) which proceeds to bomb the crap out of Zidane. Cid leaves.  
"My teeth...where are my teeth?" moans Zidane from an exceptionally large crater.  
  
Odd Friendly Battle #15  
Zidane and co. are walking through a random forest.  
Friendly Battle music begins to play.  
Trance Kuja appears.  
"Give me an Ore," he demands of Zidane.  
"Well, I just bought some, but...why do you want it?"  
"Ummm...I need another bikini," explains Trance Kuja.  
"Alright then...hey wait a minute. You don't wear your bikini anymore. You Tranced!   
"Uhh...yeah, well....I-err...oh, look! A flying pumpkin!" cries Trance Kuja.  
"What? Have you been using PCP again, Garland told you it's not good-ow!"  
Trance Kuja steals the Ore and throws it at Zidane's head. Zidane is knocked out.  
  
Odd Friendly Battle #16 (Original idea submitted by Epyon)  
Zidane and co. are walking through a random forest.  
Friendly Battle music begins to play.  
Zorn appears.  
Thorn appears.  
"What are you two doing here?" Garnet asks them.  
"We want Diamonds," Thorn answers.  
"Want diamonds we," Zorn answers.  
"What's with Zorn?" Zidane comments.  
"Oh, he's all messed up! Recently, he just jumbles up his sentences even   
worse than usual!" Thorn groans. "I think a diamond could cure him."  
"Oh, messed I'm up all! Recently, jumbles worse I up just my than sentences  
usual even!" Zorn groans. "Cure a thinks could diamond he me!  
"I'm not gonna give you guys-" Zidane begins, but is cut off.  
"Oh, how sad. Here you go," Garnet says, pulling out a large box filling with   
gems. She tosses Zorn a Diamond, and he promptly eats it.  
"You, I thank!" he cries. "Back to my normal self, I am."  
"He's talking normal again," Thorn sighs. "At least, normal for himself."  
Zorn and Thorn leave. Meanwhile, Zidane is yelling at Garnet.  
"You mean you had that box of gems this WHOLE time and you never used it to help me?!" he cries.  
  
Odd Friendly Battle #17  
Zidane and co. are walking through a random forest.  
Friendly Battle music begins to play.  
Zidane and co. appear.  
"What the hell?" shouts Zidane.  
"What the hell?" shouts the other Zidane.  
"It's like a mirror..." comments Vivi.  
"It's like a mirror..." comments the other Vivi.  
"This freaky!" exclaims Quina.  
"This freaky!" exclaims the other Quina.  
"Whatever. Hey, are they gonna ask for an Ore?" wonders Zidane.  
"Whatever. Hey, are they gonna ask for an Ore?" wonders the other Zidane.  
"You guys ask for the Ore!"   
"You guys ask for the Ore!"   
Hours later...  
Both Zidanes throw Ores at each other. The Ores collide in mid-air, causing a massive chain reaction and explosion.  
"I didn't think Ores had so much power!" shouts Zidane.  
"I didn't think Ores had so much power!" shouts the other Zidane.  
"Oh shut up."  
"Oh shut up."  
  
Odd Friendly Battle #18  
Zidane and co. are walking through a random forest.  
Friendly Battle music begins to play.  
Ore appears.  
"Can you give me some Ore?" asks the Ore.  
"Uhhh...what?" asks Zidane, confused.  
"I need some Ore!" wails the Ore.  
"Hold on, why does an Ore need an Ore?" asks Garnet.  
"I don't know," says Zidane, "Why does it talk?"  
"Wait, I've got an idea," exclaims Vivi.  
Vivi runs up to the Ore, picks it up and inspects it.  
"Just as I thought," saiys Vivi, "It has a microphone on it!"  
Kuja steps out from behind a nearby tree.  
"Damn, I almost got their Ore!" he groans.  
All the FF9 heroes begin laughing.  
"Silly Kuja, Ore is for us! And not you!" they chorus  
  
Odd Friendly Battle #19  
Zidane and co. are walking through a random forest.  
Friendly Battle music begins to play.  
Friendly Battle music abruptly stops.  
"Music from another world" begins to play.  
"What the hell?" cries Zidane in confusion.  
"Something's not right!" yells Garnet over the loud music.  
"What is this music?" screams Vivi.  
"Aiya! Something come!" says Quina.  
And then Sin came and unleashed a major beatdown on the characters.  
Meanwhile...  
"Hmm...wasn't I supposed to ask for an Ore or something? Oh well..." remarks Jecht.  
  
Odd Friendly Battle #20  
Zidane and co. are walking through a random forest.  
Friendly Battle music begins to play.  
Fujin appears.  
"ORE?" she says.  
"What? I don't think I have any..." Zidane groans.  
"RAGE!" Fujin cries and kicks Zidane in the groin. Fujin leaves.  
  
Odd Friendly Battle #21 (Original idea submitted by Amanda)  
Zidane and co. are walking through a random forest.  
Friendly Battle music begins to play.  
Kidd appears.  
"How many of these things are there?!" Zidane yells.  
"Hell if I know, and give me some bloody ore!" Kidd replys.  
"It will cost you," Zidane says.  
"How much?" Kidd asks.  
"50000 G," Zidane replies. "I'm gonna be rich!"  
"Uhh no," Kidd says.  
She steals the ore, hits Zidane over the head and runs away.  
"Damn," Zidane sighs.  
  
Odd Friendly Battle #22  
Zidane and co. are walking around a random forest.  
Friendly Battle music begins to play.  
Shakespeare appeareth.  
"What, ho? Thou saucy fellow, canst thou giveth me thy Ore?" says Shakespeare.  
"What??" says Zidane.  
"I sayeth...thou giveth thy Ore to me!"  
"This guy is freaky..." everyone mutters.  
"Fine. I'll give you an Ore." Zidane tosses him an Ore.  
"O, happy day! Never canst I thank thee enough for this glorious deed!"  
"Whatever you weirdo," Zidane comments.  
"Weirdo? Wherefore calleth me "weirdo"? I summ'neth my characters to attack'th thee!"  
"What?" says everyone.  
"Ha ha ha..." Shakespeare says. Exeunt Shakespeare.  
Zidane turns around to see every Shakespeare character ready to attack.  
"Oh, God. No!" cries Zidane.  
A mass riot of the Shakespeare characters vs. the FF9 party ensues. The   
Shakespeare characters leave the party in the dust as they exeunt  
to go do whatever play characters do.  
"Ow-eth," Zidane comments.  
  
Odd Friendly Battle #23  
Zidane and co. are walking through a random forest.  
Friendly Battle music begins to play.  
PSX Master appears.  
"Uh, hey. CT told me to ask you guys for an Ore,"he says.  
"Whatever," Zidane says, as he looks for an Ore. "I don't know why he is friends with you, your fics suck..."  
"WHAT?" cries PSX Master.  
"Just hold on-" Zidane is cut off as PSX Master kicks the crap out of him.  
"NO ONE calls my fics sucky," PSX Master comments as he takes the Ore from Zidane's unconscious body.  
  
Odd Friendly Battle #24  
Zidane and co. are walking through a random forest.  
Friendly Battle music begins to play.  
Cloud Tribal appears.   
"I thought you had already done this?" Zidane asks.  
"Yeah, but I told you I like doing the last one myself. So give me an Ore!"   
"Okay...hey wait! Are you going to doublecross me again?" Zidane says.  
"Ummm...no! Of course not!" I say.  
"Yeah, you probably are! I don't trust you!"  
"Ummm...hey, some help here!" I call.  
PSX Master jumps out from behind a tree and starts kicking the crap out of Zidane, AGAIN.  
Cloud Tribal steps into the cartoon-style smoke cloud and pulls out an Ore.  
"Thank you," I say, laughing. Then, I disappear.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Thanks to PSX Master for letting me insult him! Seriously, thanks. Anyway, I might just do a   
third one of these, so send any ideas you'd like to see in a review, or to cloudtribal@hotmail.com 


End file.
